Heartbreaker
by ebineez01
Summary: A young Sam Carter goes to space camp and meets someone way cooler than any astronaut. A short one shot of something that just popped into my head this morning. Hope you enjoy.


A/N

Just a really short one shot so I hope you enjoy.

Sam is ten years old in this story. I know my timeline is out as far as space camp goes as it started in 1982 and Sam would have been 10 in Summer 1979, but i wanted to set the story before her mother died so there you have it. I hope you enjoy it despite the discrepancy :)

this has had a slight rewrite as it was pointed out to me by steadfast that the Air Force academy is not the only way to NASA.

Disclamier: I don't own em.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam looked around and felt fit to burst. She couldn't believe she was actually here! When her dad told her she was going to space camp this summer she nearly choked him with the huge hug she gave him.

There were no other girls here, but that didn't phase her. She was used to being the only girl in most of the stuff she did.

When the loud speaker squealed they all quietened down and looked up to the stage. Sam watched in awe as the three astronauts who would be in attendance for the whole week of the camp were introduced. She knew the names of every one of them, which missions they had been on and what their positions were. Even though there were a number of ways to get into the space program, Sam knew the only path she wanted to take was the Air Force Academy, so when they also introduced a young lieutenant who they said had graduated as the top flyer in his class last year she paid special attention.

The welcome assembly broke up and all the kids moved off to crowd around the astronauts firing questions and just trying to get near them. Sam looked in that direction and then looked over to where the much younger Air Force pilot stood talking to the administrator of the camp. Her brow creased wondering why none of the other kids realised how important talking to this man could be. And she knew from her father, that graduating from the Academy as the best pilot in your class was a way big deal!

When the administrator had moved off Sam approached the lieutenant.

"Excuse me Sir?" Sam asked looking up at the _really_ tall man.

"Yes?" he replied, looking down to see the biggest pair of blue eyes he thought he'd ever seen staring back up at him.

"I was wondering whether I could talk to you about the Air Force Academy?"

He was surprised by the earnestness in such a young face. His gaze flicked over to all the other kids...boys...milling excitedly about the astronauts, and he was not surprised that she was the only girl at the camp. "Wouldn't you rather be over talking to those guys?" He asked. "That's the big time right there."

Sam glanced back at the group and shook her head as she turned back to the man in front of her. "You can't run before you can walk Sir."

His eyebrows rose at that. "Well that's a very grown up thing to say," he replied.

"I am grown up Sir," Sam replied.

He managed to suppress the grin that threatened. Just. "Military brat huh?"

Sam stood to attention. "Air Force brat Sir!"

Watching this little blonde haired blue eyed thing stand to a proud attention did make him smile then as he crouched down to look her in the eye. "It's good to be serious about your goals...hey...what's your name?"

"Samantha Carter Sir!"

"Well at ease Carter," Jack replied seriously. When the girl had visibly eased he continued. "As I was saying...it's good to be serious about your goals Carter, but you're a kid...you gotta have some fun too!"

She seemed to think about this for a moment before she replied. "Permission to speak freely Sir?"

The young lieutenant shook his head in bewilderment. _Who the hell does this kid have as a father that she's already talking like this!?_ He thought briefly about asking her who her father was, but he didn't want to know. It didn't matter. He could tell already that she was going to blaze a trail all on her own. "You know you're not under my command Carter, you don't have to ask my permission to speak, or call me Sir."

Her brow creased and he thought it was just about the most adorable frown he'd ever seen. "But Sir..."

"Ah!" He interrupted. "My name is Jack, and that's what you're going to call me this week. And no more standing to attention or asking to 'speak freely'!" Jack could see she was about to argue the point so he continued. "And that's an order airman!"

Sam smiled broadly at the young officers humour. She really liked this guy, and as she looked into his deep brown eyes, she didn't realise it, but she was falling for her first ever crush.

When she unleashed that megawatt grin Jack was nearly knocked backwards from where he crouched in front of her. _Damn! In a few years this kid's gonna be a real heartbreaker!_

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

_as always reviews are appreciated and are good encouragement for further writing :)_


End file.
